


Say You're Beautiful

by Amara (fewmoredays)



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fewmoredays/pseuds/Amara
Summary: Melany hates the way her body looks, but her girlfriend Celeste disagrees. Can Celeste change the way she feels about herself?(Note: this is a one shot smut with OCs. This is not a story for innocent beans.)





	Say You're Beautiful

Melany stared at the mirror for what seemed like the fiftieth time in ten minutes. She just couldn't help noticing the way that she had curves in all the wrong places, the way that she could clearly make out her stomach through her shirt, the way her thighs rubbed together. People had told her she wasn't fat, but she thought otherwise. She wasn't necessarily obese, but she was thicker and heavier than most of the girls she knew, and it took a toll on her. 

Then there was the issue of her face. It was round, way too round, and framed by thick brown curls. Well, covered by would be a more accurate term. She liked it hanging in front of her eyes, hoping it would hide her plain brown eyes and chubby cheeks. If no one could see her face they wouldn't know she was ugly, right? 

Melany gently rubbed her eyes and turned away from the mirror. She shouldn't obsess over how she looked. She had some good qualities after all. She was a good chef, great singer, and just a generally sweet person. Everyone that knew her knew she would lay down her own life for someone else in a heartbeat. Yet even with all this she couldn't stop focusing on the damn mirror. 

She put her face in her hands when she felt someone's hot breath on her neck.

"Still looking at that mirror?" a soft voice asked. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she gave a feeble nod. "It's not going to change, no matter how many times you look."

"I know..." Melany responded, looking up. Her own melancholy expression gazed back at her from the mirror. She looked up to see her girlfriend's head resting on top of her own. Now that was a beautiful face. Her cheeks were high and her eyes were a clear green. Plus, she had a great body. Slim hips, long legs, firm ass, nice tits, everything a girl could wish for. 

"Still lying to yourself and saying you aren't beautiful?" Celeste asked, dragging a slim finger under Melany's chin.

"I'm not lying to myself, it's the truth. I'm fat and unattractive and-." Celeste cut her off. 

"Which part do you think is unattractive? This part?" Celeste kissed her face. "Or this part?" Celeste moved down and kissed her breast over her shirt. "Or what about this part?"

Melany could tell where her destination was and grabbed her chin before she could reach it. 

"Yes, all those places," she said, blushing. 

"Hmmm..." 

"What?" Melany let go of Celeste, who began twisting her hair in thought. A smirk stretched across Celeste's face, which made Melany more than a little nervous. 

"You say you don't feel beautiful?" Celeste asked, her voice suddenly becoming buttery smooth. God, she hated that voice. Not because she found it annoying or anything, but because she often found that it was hard to think straight whenever she heard it. 

"Y-yeah, I mean I don't feel it, I just kn-know it." 

"I think I have a solution for that." 

"Oh y-yeah?" 

"I definitely do. If you don't think you're beautiful, then I guess I'll just have to make you feel beautiful." Before she could ask what she meant, a pair of lips were pressed to hers. They were the softest lips she had ever felt. They were also being pressed against her harder than she had ever felt. Melany pushed Celeste away and looked at the ground. 

"I don't want this..." she said softly. Celeste tucked her fingers under her chin and turned her head so that she would face her. 

"It's okay sweetie; we don't have to. It's just, well, I thought-." 

"No no, I want THAT." Melany blushed and giggled a little. "I just don't want you doing this because you pity me and want to make me feel better about myself." Celeste leaned in and kissed her ear. 

"Let me tell you a secret," she whispered, lightly pulling at Melany's earlobe with her teeth. "I'm really horny right now. Reaaaaally horny. And what better excuse is there to fuck my lady than as an emotional boost?" 

With that, her lips were placed firmly on Melany's again, and her hands began to wander. Melany closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the kiss, feeling her own hands travel up her girlfriend's body. Feeling adventurous, she nibbled along Celeste's bottom lip and slipped her tongue into her mouth. She let out a quiet squeak as Celeste sucked on her tongue eagerly. Celeste broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to hers, breathing heavily. She pecked her lips before kissing down her neck. Melany squirmed and watched as her blonde head went further down and firmly bit her nipple through her shirt. Celeste pulled back her head long enough to take off her shirt and bra before she dived back in and began sucking on Melany's now exposed breast. 

Melany stifled a moan and felt her hips buck into Celeste. She moved her own hands down and gripped Celeste's ass. Celeste wiggled her hips teasingly and switched to sucking on her other nipple.   
Melany dipped her hands into Celeste's waistband and closed her eyes, relishing on Celeste's tongue moving around in circles along her chest. It slid down her torso, leaving a wet trail that led all the way down to her belly button. Celeste kneeled on the ground and pushed Melany's legs apart, pulling her shorts open and sliding them down past her knees. She bit her lip and looked down at the growing wet spot in between Melany's legs. She nibbled gently along her thighs, using a finger to lightly pull at her underwear. She pulled them down to meet her shorts and began kissing closer and closer. Melany groaned, knowing Celeste would tease her until she begged. She also knew that she would have to give in eventually, but for right now she was willing to keep up the game. Celeste's tongue danced around her, occasionally flicking her clit before moving back to kissing her thighs. Melany dug her nails into the bedsheets, trying to think of something, anything to distract her from the sensation coming from the lower part of her body. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror; wild eyes, fully naked, with a small blonde head tucked firmly between her thighs. That look alone was almost enough to make her orgasm on the spot. Almost.

A long lick up and down her vagina brought her back. Melany moaned and looked down to see Celeste's eyes peering back at her. Fuck it was hard to refrain from face fucking her right then. Celeste began sucking on her clit, all the while keeping eye contact with Melany. Melany could take it no more and moved her hand down to shove Celeste's head further in, but she was faster. Celeste stood up and faced Melany, noses almost touching, her knee now resting where her face had just been.

"P-please baby," Melany begged, shifting her hips slightly. 

"I want you to say something first," Celeste purred, gently rubbing her knee up and down. 

"Anything, please." Celeste pushed her knee forward, causing Melany to moan loudly. 

"Say you're beautiful."

"What?"

"I said, say you're beautiful. Is that hard to understand?"

"Well, no. But I'm not beautiful and nnnnng." Melany snapped her head up as Celeste jerked her knee forward. 

"Say you're beautiful." 

"You're beautiful." 

"Funny, but we both know that's not what I meant." Celeste moved her knee away and started backing up. 

"Say it or else I'll leave you just like this." Melany wrapped her ankles around her leg. 

"No!" Celeste raised an eyebrow. 

"Say it." 

"I-I'm beautiful," Melany whimpered. Celeste placed her knee back onto her vagina and began rubbing lightly. Melany felt the nerves in her lower region start to tense. 

"You're beautiful, both inside and out. Right?" 

"I mean..." Celeste withdrew her leg again. Melany wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"Yes! Yes yes yes I'm beautiful inside and out just please fuck me." Celeste shoved her knee forward and began rubbing vigorously up and down. The combination of the rough denim moving across her labia and the intense look in Celeste's eyes pushed her over the edge. She grabbed onto her arm and jerked her hips up and down with no control. A stream of curses flowed out of her mouth as Celeste sped up, pushing her up and over the edge. Juices gushed out of her and after a few minutes she felt her body calm down.

Celeste moved down her body and began lapping up the liquid left all over her thighs and vagina. Melany sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the rhythmic movement of her tongue clean her up. This was always Celeste's favorite part. When she felt she had sufficiently cleaned the area Celeste came back up and and kissed Melany softly. 

"Now look what you've done," Celeste said, gesturing to her knee. 

"You've made a mess." Melany giggled weakly and wiped a bit of cum left on Celeste's cheek.

"It's your turn," Melany moved forward and grabbed her shirt, intending to take it off. Celeste moved away. 

"I'm afraid not sweetie. I've got to get to work. Maybe if someone hadn't spent so long pretending she wasn't beautiful we could've gotten there." 

"But what about being horny?"

"Trust me, I'm completely horny. I want more than anything to suffocate you between my thighs right now. But bills don't pay themselves, do they?" 

"I guess not..." Celeste smiled and kissed Melany's forehead. 

"That's my girl. I'm gonna go change." She disappeared into the bathroom as Melany flopped down onto the bed and contemplated what just happened. She started drifting off to sleep when Celeste emerged in clean clothes. Celeste sat next to her and stroked her hair softly. Melany nuzzled her hand.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Melany asked. 

"Of course I do. Every inch of you is perfect. Why else would I have have made such a big deal about it rather than just diving in to that sweet spot you have between your legs?" She looked down at her still exposed vagina and licked her lips. 

"Are you sure you have to go?" 

"Yes, though I wish I didn't. I could really go for a round two." Melany spread her legs and innocently batted her eyes. Celeste groaned. 

"Cheeky girl. Why do you do this to me?" 

"You know you want this."

"Of course I do, but you know I can't." She leaned forward and plunged her fingers in her vagina, making Melany gasp. She pulled them out and sucked them clean. 

"That's for teasing me. Don't touch yourself, I want you ready when I come home, got it?"

"Yes mam." Melany kissed Celeste's cheek and smiled. Celeste moved to the door. 

"See you later beautiful," she said with a wink. 

"Bye Celeste." Melany looked back in the mirror. She wasn't the thinnest girl in the world, but maybe, just maybe, she could be okay with that.


End file.
